


On Borderland We Run

by rattlesnakes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue's in there too but there aren't really any specific songs for her, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlesnakes/pseuds/rattlesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Adam Parrish, magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Borderland We Run

  
  
[download .rar](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mp8ko8eohm2bvhp/on%20borderland%20we%20run.rar?dl=0) // [listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/brave-as-our-songs/on-borderland-we-run)  
  
Neko Case - Blacklisted // Patrick Wolf - The Bachelor (Balalaika Mix) // Tori Amos - Doughnut Song // Eskobar - Cold Night // Garbage - Who's Gonna Ride Your Wild Horses (Cover) // Black Lab - Keep Myself Awake // Ellie Goulding - Home // Radical Face - Haunted // Matilda OCR - Quiet // Jesca Hoop - The Kingdom // School of Seven Bells - Iamundernodisguise // Tom McRae - Mermaid Blues // Sarah Slean - My Invitation // My Brightest Diamond - Black & Costaud // Ellie Goulding - Human // Fever Ray - Dry and Dusty // U2 - A Sort of Homecoming (Live) // Kate Bush - Waking The Witch  
  
 **1\. Neko Case - Blacklisted**  
 _fast train, where do your passengers wait?_  
 _what's at the heart of your engine's rage?_  
 _to what smooth place at the end of the line_  
 _with crackling fires and quiet plains_?  
 _do the trees bend down, fold their limbs round you?_  
 _welcome home, faithful one: we forgive you_  
  
 **2\. Patrick Wolf - The Bachelor (Balalaika Mix)**  
 _poor little turtle dove sitting up in pine_  
 _mourning for your own true love - why not me for mine?_  
 _so I went up to this mountain to give my horn a blow_  
 _and all the boys in the valley said_  
 _yonder comes my beau_  
  
 **3\. Tori Amos - Doughnut Song**  
 _and southern men can grow gold, can grow pretty_  
 _blood can be pretty like a delicate man_  
 _copper to steel to a hinge that is faltered_  
 _that lets you in lets you in lets you in_  
  
 **4\. Eskobar - Cold Night**  
 _it's a really cold night in the same old town_  
 _though I know I belong where the sun grows_  
 _it's a really cold night in the same old town_  
 _though right now I'm staying here where the wind blows_  
  
 **5\. Garbage - Who's Gonna Ride Your Wild Horses (Cover)**  
 _you're an accident just waiting to happen_  
 _you're a piece of glass left on a beach_  
 _well, you tell me things I know you're not supposed to_  
 _then you leave me just out of reach_  
  
 **6\. Black Lab - Keep Myself Awake**  
 _I hate to talk like this, I hate to act as if_  
 _there's something wrong that I can't say_  
 _I have this dream at night, almost every night_  
 _I've been dreaming it forever_ , _it's easy to remember it_  
  
 **7\. Ellie Goulding - Home**  
 _lonely thoughts: they seep into mind, into me_  
 _brush your teeth, wash the dirt,_  
 _a hard day's work, know my place_  
 _on my own: no poison in my bones_  
 _on my own: this is where I build my home_  
  
 **8\. Radical Face - Haunted**  
 _I think we're haunted_  
 _(clouds are coming down the chimney)_  
 _that we're never alone_  
 _(and trees are growing through the living room)_  
 _I think we're haunted_  
 _(the moon is stuck in the ceiling)_  
 _that we're swimming through ghosts_  
 _(the rain is pouring on the dining room table)_  
 _yeah I think we're haunted_  
 _(the vines are growing up and down the walls)_  
  
 **9\. Matilda OCR - Quiet**  
 _and the heat and the shouting_  
 _and my heart is pounding_  
 _and my eyes are burning_  
 _and suddenly everything, everything is quiet -_  
 _like silence, but not really silent._  
  
 **10\. Jesca Hoop - The Kingdom**  
 _down through a cloud of smoke to the promised land_  
 _many are dead, river runs red_  
 _“for my god and for my king” is what he said_  
 _I came down to my knees with my lips to his ear_  
 _my hand to his chest, his wounded breast_  
 _for my god and for my king I will not rest_  
  
 **11\. School of Seven Bells - iamundernodisguise**  
 _I am neither breather or speaker_  
 _I am neither walker or sleeper_  
  
 **12\. Tom McRae - Mermaid Blues**  
 _there's you shining bright in a sea of fools_  
 _oh, I can sing you out of this, can shake your mermaids blues_  
 _come with me for alone I fear the tide_  
 _it's calling me and dragging me, and I think it's time_  
  
 **13\. Sarah Slean - My Invitation**  
 _keeping pretty words between my teeth and_  
 _sweet confessions underneath my tongue_  
 _drowsy contemplation - do I let you in?_  
 _well this is my invitation, but how do I begin?_  
  
 **14\. My Brightest Diamond - Black & Costaud**  
 _I punch, sir_  
  
 **15\. Ellie Goulding - Human**  
 _human: behave yourself,_  
 _you have burst at the seams_  
 _let it all fall out, open your mouth_  
 _often I lie wide awake,_  
 _think of things I can make_  
 _but I don't seem to have the parts to build them_  
  
 **16\. Fever Ray - Dry and Dusty**  
 _we did some great things, or didn't we?_  
 _dry and dusty: I am a capsule of energy_  
 _you speak softly: we are capsules of energy_  
  
 **17\. U2 - A Sort of Homecoming (Live)**  
 _and you know it's time to go through the sleet and driving snow_  
 _across the fields of mourning, light in the distance_  
 _and you hunger for the time, time to heal, desire, time_  
 _and your earth moves beneath your own dream landscape_  
 _oh, on borderland we run - I'll be there_ , _I'll be there_  
  
 **18\. Kate Bush - Waking the Witch**  
 _"wake up, man"_  
 _"wake up, child! pay attention!"_  
 _"come on, wake up"_  
 _"wake up, love"_  
 _"we should make the night, but see your little light's alive"_


End file.
